


Love Worst

by Takakoichi



Category: Persona Series
Genre: Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Seven Deadly Sins, teenagers were fuck by adults
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:41:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7219210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takakoichi/pseuds/Takakoichi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ketika bercinta dilakukan dalam hal – hal buruk…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Worst

**_#1: Cinta dalam arti ‘tutup mulut’_ **

Sudah cukup _DEVA System_ membuat horror bagi dirinya juga teman – temannya, dan sekarang seorang Naoya Toudou harus kembali menghadapi sosok horror yang sedang asyik memberikan suatu kenikmatan di sekitar alat kelaminnya. Dan ruang pasien di rumah sakit ternyata menjadi tempat yang sangat strategis untuk melakukan suatu hubungan.

“Aku cukup puas dengan eksperimen yang kulakukan selama ini” kata pria berusia kepala lima itu. “Dan sekarang aku cukup membayarmu–”

“Sialan kau, Kandori – san… Ah!”

Dan memang orang dewasa seperti Takahisa Kandori sangat berpengalaman dalam berhubungan seksual, sehingga dia tahu bagaimana membuat nyaman remaja yang masih berteriak meringis karena kesusahan menerima setiap hujatan di bagian intimnya.

“Setidaknya aku berterima kasih karena kau tidak melaporkanku ke polisi…”

 

**_#2: Cinta karena iri hati_ **

Ternyata taman Honmaru memiliki sisi tersembunyi yang bisa digunakan untuk bercinta. Tempat itulah yang dimanfaatkan seorang pria dengan topeng yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya untuk melampiaskan nafsu seksual bercampur kemarahan terhadap sosok remaja bersurai cokelat.

“Masih belum puas kau menggangguku, huh?! Dan sekarang rasakan amarahku ini!!!”

“Kau pikir aku takut denganmu?!”

Kedua pria dengan nama yang sama saling adu ucapan, saling melempar kalimat provokasi meskipun masih dalam kondisi bercinta yang panasnya benar – benar panas.

Tatsuya Suou yang mulai kelelahan kemudian terkekeh “Apa ini?! Aku bahkan bisa melakukan lebih!”

“Kalau begitu kenapa tidak kau yang berada di atas?!” balas Tatsuya Sudou geram.

“Jangan bermimpi! Aku lebih suka melakukannya dengan Jun dibandingkan denganmu… Argh!!!”

Tatsuya semakin meringis kesakitan ketika pria setengah bertopeng itu semakin geram dan meremas alat kelaminnya.

“Sebut namanya lagi dan aku akan membakarmu!!!”

 

**_#3: Cinta yang terlalu berambisi_ **

Sungguh Minato Arisato tidak percaya kalau dia akan dipaksa berhubungan dengan manusia setengah _shadow_ yang menjadi lawan terakhirnya di Great Seal. Dia memang paham kalau _shadow_ adalah bentuk nafsu dari diri manusia, tapi dia tidak pernah membayangkan menjadi media nafsu tersebut.

Kembali Ryoji Mochizuki memberikan sensasinya tersendiri. Dia berusaha memberikan kenyamanan untuk lawan setubuhnya itu. Sesekali dia mengelus rambut lembut Minato. Tapi kemudian dia mulai lelah menunggu dan berkata “Kenapa kau masih tidak menikmatinya?! Apa aku harus keluar sampai tiga kali baru kau merasakannya?!”

“Tidak! Aku…”

“Panggil namaku, Minato!”

Minato hanya berteriak kesakitan, berharap Ryoji tidak mengecupkan alat kelamin pada lubang anusnya. Tapi manusia setengah _shadow_ itu seolah tidak mau melepas pemuda kesayangannya itu.

“Panggil namaku!!!”

“Aaahhh!!!”

Dan pada akhirnya Minato berteriak memanggil nama Ryoji.

 

**_#4: Cinta sebagai karma_ **

Dua bulan sejak kemenangan Investigation Team, sang ketua Yu Narukami tidak pernah menyangka kalau dia akan mendapat pembalasan yang jauh lebih nista dari musuh sekaligus rekan pamannya sendiri.

Terbukti dari tipu muslihat mantan polisi yang meminta salah seorang penjaga untuk mengundangnya. Setelah bertemu, si remaja berambut abu – abu itu disekap dan dilempar ke dalam TV yang sengaja disembunyikan. Dan disana, tangannya diikat dengan dasi, seragamnya dilucuti hingga tidak tersisa sehelai pun, dilanjutkan dengan adegan ‘pemaksaan’ yang tidak pernah remaja itu inginkan.

“Ini akibatnya kalau kau melawan orang dewasa, bocah!”

“Tidak! Hentikan…”

“Kali ini tidak ada yang akan menolongmu, bahkan si beruang sialan itu sekalipun!”

Yu bisa saja berteriak hingga terdengar oleh Teddie, tapi dia memilih untuk tidak melakukannya. Dia tidak mau membuat teman – temannya khawatir padanya. Tapi Yu sadar kalau kekhawatirannya itu tidak sebanding dengan ketakutannya ketika harus disetubuhi pria dewasa secara ganas dan liar.

Tanpa sadar, remaja surai abu – abu itu mengeluarkan beberapa tetes air di kelopak matanya sambil memohon lagi “Kumohon… hentikan…”

“Aku tidak mendengarmu, Yu – kun!”

“Henti… kan…”

“Ahahaha!!! Ternyata kau jauh lebih manis kalau seperti ini!” polisi itu semakin berbinar. “Seharusnya aku melakukannya sejak awal kita bertemu…”

Semakin lemah membuat napas Yu tersengal – sengal. Seolah sudah kehilangan tenaga, dia hanya bisa pasrah dan menangis. Parahnya lagi, adegan mereka diperlihatkan dalam _Midnight Channel_ yang secara tidak sengaja ditonton oleh Dojima. Sang paman terkejut dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya geram.

“Brengsek kau, Tohru Adachi!!!”


End file.
